Omega-3 highly unsaturated fatty acids are of significant commercial interest in that they have been recently recognized as important dietary compounds for preventing arteriosclerosis and coronary heart disease, for alleviating inflammatory conditions and for retarding the growth of tumor cells. These beneficial effects are a result both of omega-3 highly unsaturated fatty acids causing competitive inhibition of compounds produced from omega-6 fatty acids, and from beneficial compounds produced directly from the omega-3 highly unsaturated fatty acids themselves (Simopoulos et al., 1986). Omega-6 fatty acids are the predominant highly unsaturated fatty acids found in plants and animals. Currently the only commercially available dietary source of omega-3 highly unsaturated fatty acids is from certain fish oils which can contain up to 20-30% of these fatty acids. The beneficial effects of these fatty acids can be obtained by eating fish several times a week or by daily intake of is concentrated fish oil. Consequently large quantities of fish oil are processed and encapsulated each year for sale as a dietary supplement.
However, there are several significant problems with these fish oil supplements. First, they can contain high levels of fat-soluble vitamins that are found naturally in fish oils. When ingested, these vitamins are stored and metabolized in fat in the human body rather than excreted in urine. High doses of these vitamins can be unsafe, leading to kidney problems or blindness and several U.S. medical associations have cautioned against using capsule supplements rather than real fish. Secondly, fish oils contain up to 80% of saturated and omega-6 fatty acids, both of which can have deleterious health effects. Additionally, fish oils have a strong fishy taste and odor, and as such cannot be added to processed foods as a food additive, without negatively affecting the taste of the food product. Moreover, the isolation of pure omega-3 highly unsaturated fatty acids from this mixture is an involved and expensive process resulting in very high prices ($200-$1000/g) for pure forms of these fatty acids (Sigma Chemical Co., 1988; CalBiochem Co., 1987).
The natural source of omega-3 highly unsaturated fatty acids in fish oil is algae. These highly unsaturated fatty acids are important components of photosynthetic membranes. Omega-3 highly unsaturated fatty acids accumulate in the food chain and are eventually incorporated in fish oils. Bacteria and yeast are not able to synthesize omega-3 highly unsaturated fatty acids and only a few fungi are known which can produce minor and trace amounts of omega-3 highly unsaturated fatty acids (Weete, 1980; Wassef, 1977; Erwin, 1973).
Thus, until the present invention, there have been no known heterotrophic organisms suitable for culture that produce practical levels of omega-3 highly unsaturated fatty acids or methods for incorporation of such omega-3 highly unsaturated fatty acids into human diets.